La vie de Candy
by Neko Kirei
Summary: Au pays de Candy, comme dans tous les pays, on s'amuse on pleure on rit, il y a des méchants et des gentils Et pour sortir des moment difficile avoir des amis c'est très utile un peu d'astuce d'espièglerie, c'est la vie de Candy ... Tout d'abord un calendrier de l'Avent en drabble ... Enjoy
1. Calendrier de l'Avent : Note

Bonjour à tous !

Bientôt décembre et j'ai décidé de faire des calendriers de l'avent.

Malheureusement, celui de Harry Potter et Sherlock ne sont pas fini, donc ceux là seront pour l'année prochaine (si j'y arrive XD).

Néanmoins, j'ai quant même réussi à faire 25 textes sur le fandom Candy Candy. C'est pas vraiment sur Noël, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de ne rien faire pour l'avent. J'étais entrain d'écrire ses textes quand je me suis dis que (comme il y en a 26 dont 2 ensemble, donc 25) je vais les publier comme Calendrier.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Neko kiisss

P.S. : ce calendrier-recueil est une réponse à un défi du forum « La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons ». Ce sera des drabbles avec comme thème les 'chansons' de l'album de la comédie musicale Le Roi Soleil. Un jour, une 'chanson' (chanson ou juste musique).


	2. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme promis voici mon calendrier de l'Avent sur Candy Candy.

La première chanson c'est "Contre Ceux d'en haut" de la comédie musicale Le Roi Soleil.

J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire.

Note : Comme presque à chaque fois depuis quelques temps, ce drabble à été écrit dans le cadre du défi "Drabble des Albums" du forum La Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons. Je vous conseille d'aller voir, c'est un forum super. Bref les termes de mon défi était d'écrire un texte avec l'inspiration de chaque 'chanson' d'un album entier et de faire correspondre le temps de la chanson avec le nombre de mot. La chanson faisait 3min51 et mon drabble fait 351 mots au total, sans titre ni rien de plus, juste le texte. Je pense avoir réussi mon premier drabble.

Sur ce je vous embrasse et je vous dis à demain

* * *

Tom le sait bien. Cela fait 10 ans qu'il attend d'être adopté. Il a toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour se faire adopté lui aussi, depuis qu'il est tout petit. Mais tout ceux qui viennent les voir, ne font que donner de l'argent pour se faire bien voir de la société et peut-être se garantir une place au paradis. Mais jamais aucun n'adopte jamais d'orphelin.

Parce qu'un orphelin c'est une bouche à nourrir, c'est un enfant à élever. Un orphelin, c'est aussi, pour les plus riches d'entre eux, une perte de temps car jamais un orphelin ne pourrait être marié à une autre famille, un orphelin ne pourra jamais être réellement considérer comme de la famille. Il n'est qu'une pièce rapporter.

Les nobles dénigrent les orphelins, parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'origine, pas de patrimoine, pas d'argent, pas de famille.

Tom aurait tellement aimé pouvoir aller voir ses familles qui habitent dans le coin et leur dire qu'ils ne sont que des hypocrites. Si les journées porte ouverte de la maison de Pony n'étaient pas aussi importante pour récupérer de l'argent et offrir un peu de bonheur aux plus jeunes, alors il aurait déjà dit à tout le monde qu'il les déteste, qu'il les trouve égoïstes. Mais il se retient. Parce qu'il ne veut pas gâcher les chances de ses amis de trouver quelqu'un qui les aimera comme les enfants affectueux qu'ils sont.

Et un jour Tom se fera adopter, parce qu'il n'abandonnera jamais l'idée de se faire adopter et de se faire aimé par sa nouvelle famille. Et prouvera aux autres qu'il n'est pas qu'un orphelin. Il est aussi un être humain doué de sentiments. Il se battra pour recevoir de la considération et de l'amour. Il se battra pour avoir un foyer.

-Tom, lui dit Candy, tu trouveras jamais quelqu'un de mieux que la famille de la maison de Pony.

-Je sais mais ...

-Tu pense trop à ceux d'en haut et à leur égo.

* * *

Review ?


	3. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 2

Re coucou tout le monde !

Prêt pour ce deuxième jours ?

J'avais oublié de le dire hier, mais le chapitre parle de Tom. Bon aujourd'hui aussi c'est de Tom qu'on va parler. En fait, les chapitres vont suivre un certain ordre chronologique de Candy Candy. Donc on commence par Candy et la Maison de Pony.

Aujourd'hui, avec la musique "Qu'avons nous fait de vous" qui dure 4min 39, j'ai écrit 439 mots.

En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

« Dis moi Candy. Dis moi que l'on se reverra ou au moins que j'aurais de tes nouvelles. Que le temps où nous étions heureux n'est pas si loin. Dis moi pourquoi, depuis que je suis parti de la maison de Pony, je me sens si seul.

Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? J'ai l'impression que nos vies ne nous appartiennent plus et que celle d'Annie c'est déjà effondré.

Je suis sûre que tu dois pleurer, dans ta chambre le soir, quand personne ne t'entend. Tu reste la forte d'entre nous. Mais je sais que tu ne comprends plus rien de ce qui ce passe dans nos vies et que tu as peur.

On cherchait l'amour parental, mais est-ce qu'on l'a eu aujourd'hui ? Que c'est-t-il passé pour que ça se passe comme ça ?

J'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal dans mon cœur. Et toi je sais que tu te sens aussi seule que moi. J'aimerais tellement que tu me dises ce qu'ils te font, que tu survis à tout ce qu'ils te font subir.

Tu n'as pas trouvé non plus cette amour qu'on cherchait. Tu n'as pas de vrais parents. Et même si moi j'ai un père qui m'aime comme son fils, je sais que ce n'est pas le genre d'amour dont j'ai besoin qu'il me donne.

J'aimerais tellement recevoir de tes nouvelles grande sœur Candy. »

Tom était couché dans sa chambre. Elle était si petite et si silencieuse pour lui qui avait eu l'habitude du dortoir où les autres orphelins jouaient encore à l'heure du coucher, parlant dans le noir.

Et Candy et Annie lui manquaient. La douce Annie qui allait rejoindre Candy dans son lit à l'extinction des lumières pour un câlin de bonne nuit ou juste pour dormir avec elle. La forte Candy qui n'avait peur de rien et qui avait prit la liberté de jouer la grande sœur pour tous les orphelins.

Annie était aujourd'hui chez les Brighton, sans pouvoir revoir la maison de Pony, reniant pour sa famille son origine orpheline.

Candy était aujourd'hui dame de compagnie d'une fille de bonne famille et était pire qu'une esclave pour elle.

Tom voulait tellement les rejoindre et retrouver leur bonheur d'antan.

-Tu auras un grande famille et tu seras heureux Tom, lui avait dit Candy un jour. Mais ne nous oublie jamais.

C'est cette phrase qui lui permettait de tenir et de continuer à vivre.

-Nous aussi nous trouverons une famille pour nous, avait ajouté Annie. Nous trouverons un papa et une maman chacun et nous seront tous aimés.

Oui. Son père l'aimait, Annie est aussi aimé et Candy le sera également bientôt.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	4. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 3

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le troisième drabble de la série, pour ce troisième jour de l'Avent.

La chanson est Entre Ciel et Terre et il y a exactement 352 mots (comme d'habitude, pile poil le bon nombre)

J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que moi j'ai eu tellement de plaisir à l'écrire.

Enjoy

* * *

« Quand on vit orphelin, on en veut à tout le monde. A nos parents qui nous ont abandonné, aux adultes qui ne veulent pas nous adopter, aux autres enfant qui nous dénigrent. Malgré cela on fait des efforts pour leur plaire. On souhaite uniquement que quelques personnes pensent à nous, nous aiment ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

Et même si on a été adopté, on sait qu'on oubliera jamais celles qui nous ont élevés, malgré le peu de moyens qu'elles avaient. Et ce lien qu'est l'amour qu'elles nous ont donné, c'est nous qui le maintenons malgré la distance et les obstacles qui se sont dressés.

On trace notre chemin même si tout nous semble gris et que la seule lumière est derrière nous. On va croiser inévitablement des ennemis, mais c'est les amis qui nous relèveront pour faire face aux autres et aux problèmes. »

« On veut tout, mais on doit ne pas trop espérer pour ne pas être déçu. On envie ceux qui ont plus, souhaitant qu'ils partagent un peu de ce qu'ils ont, et finalement on reste à l'écart de notre propre chef ou par obligation. L'envie reste mais évolue pour que nous ne soyons pas dénuer de bonté pour ce que l'on nous offre. »

« Quand finalement on part loin de ceux qui ont toujours été là pour nous, on met des barrières derrière pour éviter de revenir en arrière, pour essayer d'entre voir le chemin qui nous a été ouvert. On suit ce qu'ils nous disent, pour faire plaisir, pour ne pas décevoir. On essaie d'oublier et de faire semblant.

C'est dans ses moments qu'on se rend compte que tout ce qu'on voulait n'était qu'un rêve et que ce qu'on nous a souhaitait n'était pas ce dont nous avions besoin. On voulait l'amour, mais on l'avait. On voulait le bonheur, la joie, on nous l'avait déjà donnait. On voulait des parents, une famille, mais c'était là depuis le début. »

Vous nous manquez.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

Neko kiisss


	5. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 4

Bonjour à tous !

Parer pour le quatrième jour de l'Avent et de cette fic ?

Aujourd'hui la chanson est "Je serais lui" et il y a le bon nombre de mots évidemment : 313.

Au cas où vous n'aurez pas bien compris, cette fic parle d'Annie (je suis contrainte par le nombre de mots pour vous faire voir certaines choses, mais il arrive que je n'y arrive pas, alors dites le moi sic'est le cas).

Vous savez quoi ? Heureusement que je me suis relu parce que j'ai remarqué que je changeais de personne à certain endroit, je passais du "je" au "elle" XD. Bon après je m'excuse si il y a des fautes. Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça. Et en plus comme je voulais que personne ne lise avant que je ne publie, je n'ai pas pris de Beta.

Je remercie vraiment **CacheCoeur** qui m'a laissé ma première et unique review (et tu sais que je t'en remercie 3).

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui réclame (et même moi il m'arrive de ne pas écrire de reviews quand je trouve la fic moyenne ou que c'est un chapitre moyenpar rapport au reste, quand il est 2h du mat' voire 4h et que j'ai pas dormi de la nuit, quand je ne sais pas quoi dire, ...), mais j'ai regardé hier le nombre de personne qui ont lu la fic, 185 personnes, et je suis déçue que personne n'ai écrit un petit mot. Comme je l'ai dit, parfois je ne laisse pas de review, mais quand c'est une fic avec plusieurs chapitres j'écris au moins une review dans les premiers chapitres (peut-être pour inciter l'auteur à continuer la fic et pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas, déprimer, croyant que personne ne lit et apprécie son histoire) et comme ça je signale ma présence et mon intérêt (ou non) pour la fic. Après je ne demande pas un roman plus long que ma fic comme review, mais juste 3 mots "j'aime bien" ou "j'aime pas". Pas dur. Bon vous pouvez précisez bien sûr, mais juste ses 3 mots me suffisent. Et en plus pas besoin de compte pour reviewer ...

Voilà je suis désolée d'avoir monopoliser le haut pour dire ça, mais il fallait que je le dise. (au final mon monologue est plus long que ma fic XD ...)

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

J'ignore où je suis née, je sais juste que j'ai grandis dans la maison de Pony entourée d'orphelin comme moi. Je suis fragile depuis que je suis toute petite, j'ai une petite santé.

Quand je me suis faite adoptée par la famille Brighton, j'avais l'impression que le soleil me souriait enfin. Mais j'ai du tourné le dos à mon ancienne vie. J'ai du oublier la maison de Pony et tous les orphelins. J'ai du laissé dernière moi mes souvenirs et ma meilleure amie - ma sœur.

Alors j'ai écouté mes parents et j'ai appris à devenir cette fille qu'ils voulaient que je sois. Je ne vis que pour leur faire plaisir et qu'importe mes propres désirs. J'ai perdu beaucoup mais j'ai gagné en retour ce que mes rêves les plus beaux ne m'avaient jamais apporté

Je n'avais que ce prénom que m'avait donné Mme Pony et sœur Maria, mais désormais j'ai un nom et une identité dont je suis fière.

J'existe enfin aux yeux du monde. Je ne serais jamais plus rejetée par mes origines, puisque aujourd'hui mes origines c'est la famille Brighton.

-J'espère que tu seras heureuse, Annie, m'avait écrit Candy dans une de ces dernières lettres. J'espère que les Brighton t'aiment vraiment et qu'ils t'apportent ce que tu voulais tellement.

« Ce que je voulais tellement » ? L'amour de mes parents ? Oui je l'ai. Une famille aimante ? Oui je l'ai.

Mais pourquoi alors, je se sentait si mal. Qu'est-ce qui manque à mon bonheur ?

-Voici un bisou de ton papa, avait dit un jour Candy, en mettant ses cheveux sur son visage comme une moustache et en me faisant un bisou sur une joue. Voici un bisou de ta maman, continua-t-elle en faisant un bisou sur l'autre joue.

Ce qui me manque ? Candy. Ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, mon contraire et mon tout. Candy me manque.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	6. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 5

Bonjour à tous ...

Oui je sais je suis en retard par rapport aux autres jours ... et je dois avouer que j'avais oublié ... Mais le principal c'est que j'y ai pensé avant demain non ? Non ? Si on va dire que si.

Bon voici alors le 5ème jour du calendrier avec la chanson Alors d'accord et ses 257 mots (c'est l'un des plus petits pour l'instant, mais pas le plus petit pour le final XD)

Voici ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

* * *

-Candy. Je sais qu'un jour ton tour viendra. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas te faire adopter. Fille de rien, ou fille de roi, nous seront toujours là prêt de toi pour te soutenir dans tes décisions et pour te consoler de tes chagrins.

-Ne gâche pas ta vie à pleurer, pense juste à l'amour qu'ils reçoivent et celui qu'ils t'envoient. Et même si vous n'êtes plus côte à côte, vos esprits sont inséparables. C'est ce genre d'épreuves qui vous font grandir.

-Pense à Annie. Dans son 'château', elle pleure aussi. Tu lui manques. Elle ne peux plus le soir venir te voir si elle a peur. Alors ne lui tourne le dos quand elle pensera à toi. Si tu ne la soutiens pas alors elle s'oubliera. Car c'est uniquement grâce à toi qu'elle existe.

-Cela n'en vaut pas la peine de rester ici et d'être triste. Pense au bonheur de Tom qui a enfin un père qui l'aime et qui va l'élever comme son fils. Mais pense aussi à la tristesse qu'il va ressentir si tu lui fait la tête quand il viendra. Si tu perds ta bonne humeur, alors le rayon de soleil que tu fais briller chez les autres disparaîtra et leurs actions pourraient être terrible

-Oui tu as de l'importance. Que se serait-il passer si Annie ne t'avais pas. Elle serait juste une petite orpheline fragile. Et Tom, il serait sans doute devenu une petite brute. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour eux. Alors pense-y et fais ce que tu dois Candy.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	7. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 6

Bonjour à tous !

C'est partie pour le sixième jour du Calendrier.

Comme pour les chapitres précédents, on reste sur les orphelins. Et le titre de la chanson du jour n'a pas besoin de plus pour faire comprendre que la fic sera sur le thème de la tristesse, de l'abandon : "Personne n'est personne" (et aujourd'hui c'est 322 mots exactement).

Petite particularité : je n'ai pas trouvé la chanson dans la comédie musicale et pourtant j'ai du la réécouté au moins trois fois pour vérifier. Alors je pense que cette chanson est juste dans l'album.

Malgré tout j'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Note : je remercie encore LA SEULE ET UNIQUE personne qui me laisse des reviews et qui m'encourage a continué : CacheCoeur. Sans elle, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me motiver à publier tous les jours. Alors Merci CacheCoeur.

* * *

« Personne n'a jamais dit que devenir orpheline était facile. Perdre ses parents n'est pas une tare. Tu ne peux pas renier tes parents ou ton passé, car ils feront de toi celle que tu deviendras le long du chemin de la vie. L'avenir que tu as voulu, n'est plus tracé pour toi, mais tu peux encore continuer d'avancer et de faire en sorte de choisir ton futur. Ce qu'on voulait pour toi, n'est plus qu'un chemin dont n' a plus accès. Mais tu survivras au pire et aux obstacles qui se dresseront devant toi.

Tu as un destin donné par les cieux, mais c'est toi qui pose les pierres sous tes pas.

Et si tu crois un jour, que parce que tu n'es rien qu'une orpheline dont personne ne se soucie alors pense à ceux que tu vas rencontrer ici. Parce que désormais tu as comme famille, la maison de Pony. Et pense ça : Personne n'est personne sans personne. Drôle de phrase non. C'est ce que nous disait Madame Pony, quand on était triste et qu'on se pensait abandonner. Et c'est vrai. On est toujours quelqu'un pour quelqu'un d'autre. Regardes nous. Tu n'es pas de mon sang et pourtant tu es comme une sœur pour moi. Tu pensais sans doute qu'en venant ici tu ne serais pas aimer, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne prendre soin de toi. Mais ici, tu n'es pas qu'un enfant parmi tant d'autre, tu es unique et importante pour chacun d'entre nous. Tu as le rôle le plus essentiel dans ta vie mais tu ne peux avancer seule. Et nous serons toujours là pour t'aider. »

Candy prit la petite fille dans ses bras, la berçant doucement pour la consoler.

Quand la nouvelle orpheline s'endormit, Candy ne la lâcha pas de suite, voulant la garder un peu dans sa bras pour la rassurer de sa présence et l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

* * *

Alors verdict ? Review ?

Neko (ça me déprime de pas avoir plus de review. Bon allez ...) Neko kiisss


	8. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 7

Bonjour !

Un nouveau jour se lève et ça signifie un nouveau jour à ouvrir sur la case de votre calendrier de l'Avent.

Aujourd'hui, on ne parle plus des orphelins de la maison de Pony. Aujourd'hui, on va voir l'un de mes personnages préférés. C'est un orphelin aussi, mais il est dans sa famille lui, et il est même le personnage le plus important de sa famille, sans que personne ne le connaisse vraiment. Vous avez devinez de qui je parle ? Bon je suis pas très douée pour les descriptions de personnages donc c'est pas grave si vous n'avez pas deviné. Aujourd'hui on va parler de ... Albert. Certains qui ne connaissent pas l'histoires et qui passe par là doivent se dire "mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prénom ?!" ... et bien je vais vous donner une réponse simple : Candy Candy se déroule avant la première guerre mondiale (1914-1918) et je crois même que l'anime dur jusqu'en 1919. Alors vous pouvez bien deviner que les prénoms sonnent un peu vieillots XD.

Aujourd"hui pour accompagner Albert, nous avons une musique très connu de la comédie musicale : Être à la hauteur. Il y a les 359 mots et pas un de plus ou de moins.

Note : Encore une fois les reviews ça fait plaisir, même en d'autres langues, mais juste savoir votre avis ou juste que vous lisez. Alors n'hésitez pas.

Merci à CacheCoeur encore un fois pour ces reviews.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Je me lève jour après jour à devoir faire toujours les mêmes choses. J'ai tant de choses à gérer malgré mon jeune âge. Parce que ma famille n'est pas n'importe qui. Parce que je ne suis plus n'importe qui.

Je dois être à la hauteur de ce qu'on demande de moi, de surmonter tout les problèmes.

Tous les jours ce costume que je porte me fait jouer un rôle. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je deviens ce qu'on veut de moi. Ce que je vais être pendant les prochaines années jusqu'à ma mort.

Mais je n'aime pas ce rôle qui est le mien. Toujours être présent, mais invisible. Toujours guider dans mes choix, mais finalement seul.

Je sais qu'un jour, je pourrais répondre à toutes les attentes qu'on a de moi, être à la hauteur de ce qu'on me demande, jouer correctement le jeu. Je n'aurais plus peur de faire des erreurs. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'être un enfant.

Je m'avançais doucement dans le vent. Je portais mon habit de cérémonie avec ma cornemuse.

Soudain j'entendis des pleurs. C'était une petite fille accroupie dans l'herbe entre les arbres. Je m'approchai d'elle.

-Alors ça ne va pas petite, demandais-je.

Son visage surpris était si mignon et ce qu'elle dit ensuite l'était encore plus

-Qui es-tu ? Un fantôme ? Un martien ? De quelle planète viens-tu ?

-Tu dis de drôles de choses. Je suis un humain voyons.

-Mais tu es un garçon et tu portes une jupe.

-Ce n'est pas une jupe, c'est un kilt et ça, c'est une cornemuse, un instrument de musique. Tiens écoute.

Je jouais quelques notes que m'inspirait cette mignonne enfant.

-On dirait le son des escargot qui marchent, dit-elle.

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler. Et elle souria.

-Tu sais, tu es bien plus joli quand tu souris que quand tu pleures.

Et son rougissement était tellement attendrissant.

Mais je devais partir. Et elle qui s'enfuyait pour récupérer sa lettre. Je ne pus lui dire au revoir.

Je rejoignis Georges dans la voiture.

Cette rencontre avec cette jeune inconnue m'avais fait du bien. Et je sais désormais comment être à la hauteur.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	9. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 8

Bonjour à tous !

Les jour défilent et nous sommes déjà au huitième.

Restons avec Albert, la chanson du jour est "A qui la faute", une chanson chantée par le prince Philippe (Christophe Maé) à la presque fin du premier acte. Il y a 339 mots exactement et je respecte toujours les condition de mon défi XD.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire

* * *

Qui voudrait être à ma place ? Qui saurait comment faire face à ce rôle qui me fait peur ? A ce rôle au quel on me prépare depuis ma plus tendre enfance ?

J'ai eu beau faire de mon mieux, je ne peux plus faire semblant. Le Grand Oncle William ce n'est pas moi. J'ai juste envie de partir. Je sais que la tante Elroy ne me laissera jamais. Mais si je gère bien avec George. Alors elle ne pourra rien faire.

Il ne me fallut que la soirée et le lendemain, je partais. Je laissais un mot dans ma chambre et des instructions à Georges.

Je ne partis pas loin, juste dans la forêt environnante. Je la connaissais bien. J'y allais souvent avec ma sœur Rosemay, jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous quitte. Je connaissais aussi tous les habitants de cette forêt. Je m'étais d'ailleurs lié d'amitié avec une petite moufette, que j'avais nommée Pup.

J'allais rejoindre l'endroit que je lui avait organisé il y a quelques années, quand j'étais libre.

Moi qui voulais vivre simplement, c'est avec Pup que je savais que je pourrais le faire.

-Pup c'est moi. Je suis de retour.

Je la vis alors arriver vers moi. Et d'autres animaux se cachaient derrière des arbres, timides sans doute. Je me baissai alors au niveau du sol et tendis la main en attendant. Pup se mit sur mon épaule comme à son habitude et ne bougea pas non plus. Au bout d'un moment, les plus jeunes s'approchèrent de moi doucement et me touchèrent du bout de leur nez ou de leurs pattes. Petit à petit, ils s'habituèrent à moi. Et il le fallait puisque j'allais vivre avec eux désormais.

Les premiers jours furent un peu compliqué, mais ce fut quand même supportable. Et puis après quelques temps, avec les animaux, on se trouva un endroit pour nous. Je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour vivre enfin comme je le souhaitais

Au moins jusqu'à ce que je trouve le courage de redevenir ''Le Grand Oncle William''

* * *

Voilà ! J'avoue que j'ai eu quelques problème à lme souvenir des noms alors j'espère que j'ai pas fait d'erreur ... Au pire c'est pas si grave, si ?

Verdict : Review ?

Neko kiisss


	10. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 9

Bonjour à tous !

Neuvième jour du calendrier de l'Avent et aujourd'hui fini les chapitres tristes pleins d'émotion. La musique du jour est "Ça marche" et mon chapitre à ses 324 mots exact.

Quand j'ai écouté la chanson, il y a une autre qui m'est venue en même temps, c'était "Pour être une Princesse" de Barbie Coeur de Princesse et reprise pour Barbie la Princesse et la Pop-Star. Oui je sais "c'est pour les enfants ça" mais j'ai été une enfant et j'ai grandis avec les barbies moi, et puis j'adore chanter, qu'importe la musique. Je disais ... la musique "Pour être une Princesse" m'est apparu comme ça et j'ai trouvé qu'elle allait bien avec la chanson du Roi Soleil également ... Comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'est une chanson sur l'art et la manière de se comporter comme une princesse, mais version accélérée. Et deviné le sujet du jour ... Candy va ... apprendre à devenir une princesse ! Bon c'est pas exactement ça hein, c'est juste un petit délire.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Je remercie les personnes qui me lisent, et je fais un gros câlin et un gros bisou à ceux qui me laisse des reviews (du chantage ? noonnn XD) et à ceux qui me follow, favorite

* * *

-Hum Hum. Alors tu vois Candy. C'est simple. Tout dans l'allure, rien dans la tête.

-N'écoute pas Allister. Mais il est vrai que la société c'est …

-Se mettre des bâtons dans les roues, des moutons qui côtoient des loups et des requins.

-Il faut toujours s'entraider.

-Mais choisir la bonne personne avec qui se mettre.

-Parce que certains sont sans respect ni foi ni loi.

-Du moment qu'on monte les marches de la haute société et qu'on a l'influence qui va avec.

-On exploite les blessures des autres et on contrarie leur habitudes.

-Les bals, c'est une vrai jungle. C'est à celui qui s'élèvera le plus haut possible.

-Comme on dit ''L'homme est animal civilisé, pour qui tout est parade et mondanité''.

-Parce que l'extérieur est ce qui est le plus important dans les bals. Une belle apparence pour servir à de nombreux desseins.

-Il n'y a qu'à voir Eliza et Neil. Tu sais bien que tant que l'habit montre les signes de leur richesse, ils sont satisfaits.

-Quitte à paraître vulgaire.

-Mais comme la famille Lemaître est proche de la famille André et que la famille André est la famille la plus importante dans la société du pays, alors ils essaient de s'attirer les meilleurs soutiens pour vivre une vie plus prospère.

-Après ça marche comme ça et il ne faut pas déranger le bon déroulement des choses sinon …

-Ça tourne moins rond chez certains anciens.

-Archi voyons. Un peu de tenue, je te souris poliment et tu hoche la tête doucement. Si tu fais pas le poids alors on ne respectera pas et on te traînera dans la boue.

-C'est tellement ridicule, dis-je en essayant d'appliquer leur conseil.

-Oui mais c'est comme ça chez nous. Aller. Marche un peu, la tête levé, le dos droit.

J'essayais, mais ça paraissait tellement grotesque. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à Eliza.

-C'est ça Candy. Garde cette attitude ce soir et ça sera parfait.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	11. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 10

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui on va rester court ... La 'chanson' du jour est la musique d'introduction de la comédie musicale : Prélude Versaillais. Ecrit avec 213 mots, ça a été difficile de mettre tout ce que je voulais avec si peu de mots. Mais néanmoins, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le fandom, vous avez ici une sorte de résumé court et ... bon bah ceux qui connaissent Candy Candy savent exactement de quoi ça parle et les autres vous verrez juste les événements qui ont marqué notre petite Candy.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Je remercie toujours ceux ... non ... CacheCoeur qui m'a laissé des reviews à chaque chapitre, même si elle ne connais pas Candy Candy

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Candy entra dans la salle de bal et aussitôt tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était magnifique et personne ici ne pouvait dire le contraire. Elle avait de beau cheveux blonds ondulé qui descendaient sur ses épaules et sa robe, créée par Archi spécialement pour elle, mettait en valeur son teint pâle, ses yeux verts émeraudes. Elle avait tout d'une Lady.

Oui elle avait bien changé cette petite fille depuis l'époque de la Maison de Pony. Cette fille qui avait connu la pauvreté jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne la chercher pour devenir dame de compagnie des enfant Lemaître, puis esclave pour eux et enfin qui avait été emmené loin de son pays pour de l'argent. Cette fille qui avait été sauvé par la famille André, par le Gand Oncle William plus particulièrement. Cette fille qui avait connu la mort de son premier vrai amour. Cette fille qui avait survécut aux exigences de sa nouvelle famille. Cette fille qui avait aimé et qui avait du l'oublier. Cette fille qui avait connu la guerre derrière les branquards. Cette fille qui avait enfin pu trouvé l'homme de ses rêves, malgré les convenances. Cette fille qui ne voulait qu'une chose aujourd'hui : être heureuse.

Et elle le deviendrait heureuse, pour toujours. Elle Candice Neige André, orpheline.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	12. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 11

Bonjour à tous !

On commence une nouvelle semaine avec ce petit chapitre court. La 'chanson' du jour, qui est encore juste une musique, est "Le ballet des planètes". J'ai traité ce chapitre d'une manière un peu différente des autres ... Pour les autres je me suis basée sur la musique totalement pour l'atmosphère. Cette fois, c'est le titre qui m'a un peu guider. Ballet, m'a fait pensé à un bal masqué ... pourquoi par contre ? je sais pas ... Planète, m'a fait pensé au destin.

Je vous laisse lire ses 158 mots et je vous retrouve en bas pour tout vous expliquer ...

En espérant tout de même que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

Tout le monde entra dans la salle de bal. Pour ceux qui n'avait pas de masque, on leur en distribuait des simples à l'entrée.

Il y avait dans l'assistance des animaux, oiseau, félins, très sophistiqués. Des masques vénitiens, personnalisés pour la personne qui le portait, mais aussi des masques de couleurs unis.

C'est d'ailleurs avec l'un de ses derniers que Candy cachait son visage. Son magnifique masque vert, tout de même orné de quelques gravures élégantes, s'accordait à la perfection avec ses yeux d'émeraude et sa robe aussi verte et ornée que son masque. Elle portait une petite parure sertie d'émeraude, que lui avait offert la famille André à son entrée dans la famille. Elle était ravissante.

Et c'était aussi l'avis du jeune homme face à elle. Elle revoyait à travers lui les yeux d'Anthony et ceux de son Prince.

-Veuillez m'excuser. N'êtes-vous pas de la famille de la comtesse de Rothes ? Vous lui ressemblez.

* * *

Comme je l'ai dit 'planète' à résonner en moi comme 'destin'. Pour expliquer simplement (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou juste pour poser les bases), Candy a été abandonnée à la naissance devant la maison de Pony, une sorte d'orphelinat. Ici, j'ai imaginé que, masquée, Candy puisse ressembler à quelqu'un de cette 'haute société'. Et en cherchant un peu sur Internet, j'ai trouvé cette personne "La Comtesse de Rothes". C'est une personne assez intéressante selon moi. Elle est née en 1878 donc suffisamment avant Candy pour être sa mère. CAndy serait alors une fille née hors mariage, qu'elle aurait été obligée d'abandonner. J'ai ensuite imaginé une petite histoire raccordant un peu la vie de Candy et de cette "Lucy Noël Leslie Martha Dyer-Edwardes" (trop long hein ? Appelons la Lucy).

Déjà il faut savoir que Lucy, née en 1978, s'est mariée en 1900 avec le comte (ce qui ne contredit pas le fait que Candy soit née en 1898). Ensuite, ironie, Lucy prend le Titanic en 1912, alors que Candy entame ses études au Collège Saint Paul. Je me suis imaginée que Lucy allait en réalité en Amérique pour retrouver Candy en toute discrétion. Mais, suite au naufrage du Titanic, Lucy est obligée de retourner en Angleterre, alors que Candy quant à elle fuit le collège pour retourner en Amérique. Puis la guerre éclate. Lucy et CAndy, chacune de leur côté, s'engage en tant qu'infirmière ...

Vous voyez pourquoi je trouve qu'elle vont bien ensemble ...

Voilà ... Vous pouvez par contre deviner qui est le "jeune homme" qui danse avec Candy ? C'est tout simple et totalement romantique ...

Allez ... Review ?


	13. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 12

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre du jour. Aujourd'hui, c'est "Pour Arriver à moi" (et ses 258 mots) avec comme personnage principal Tante Elroy...

En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

Elle avait, semblait-il, toujours été là, à veiller sur les chefs de la famille. Et ce masque, que sa mère lui avait forgé, la montrait tel qu'elle devait paraître et pas tel qu'elle était réellement. Mais ce masque lui avait été utile pour éloigner ceux qui la tiraient vers le bas et qui essayaient de la soumettre. On avait tant tenter de la détourner de ce qu'elle devait devenir pour protéger le clan, la famille.

Malgré ce qu'elle était devenu et tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout avait été balayé par cette petite orpheline, qui était entrée dans la famille à cause de William, le véritable chef de famille. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle la voyait grandir et évoluer dans ce monde où elle était étrangère, elle commençait à penser que cette petite Candy était un atout pour la famille. Mais elle ne l'avouera jamais à voix haute.

Elroy André avait tout fait seule. Seule elle a vécu, seule elle demeure, seule elle va mourir. Elle assume totalement ses erreurs, car c'était pour la grandeur de la famille.

Elle espère juste que sa mémoire sera préservé par ceux qui l'aime réellement. Pas par les Lemaître, sa nièce ainsi qu'Eliza et Niel, ne sont pas ceux qu'elle croyait. Mais elle veut qu'Archibald, Annie Brighton et Patricia O'Brien, que Candice et William, qu'elle aime malgré ce qu'elle dit, ce souviennent d'elle et ne la déteste pas.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?


	14. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 13

Bonjour à tous ...

Bon je ne vais pas vous cacher que aujourd'hui j'ai un problème avec le chapitre. Je l'ai mis sur FFnet et j'avais 407 mots (soit 4 mots de moins que ce que je devais faire). Ensuite, alors que j'allais le changé j'ai essayé un truc : Enregistrer le doc sans le toucher ... et là je me retrouve avec 439 mots ... que faire ? ... bon bah je vais le laisser comme ça ... et je suis désolée si ça ne respecte pas (au pire si mon défi n'est pas validé, alors je changerais ... mais là j'ai pas vraiment envie)

Après vérification, ça fait ça partout ... Donc ce chapitre a 407 mots (plus 4 que je fais rajouter de ce pas pour faire les 411 mots de mon défi) et pas 439 malgré ce que me dit FFnet ...

Le chapitre du jour est "Encore du temps". J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire parce qu'il parle d'un sujet qui me fit pleurer inévitablement et dans l'anime, j'ai été inconsolable à chaque fois qu'on en parlait : la mort d'Anthony.

Malgré tout j'espère que ça va vous plaire

* * *

Elle l'aimait tellement. Pas d'un amour admiratif ou d'un amour charnel – elle est d'ailleurs un peu jeune pour ça – mais d'un véritable amour. Elle l'aimait tant que même Eliza ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester pour ça. Il faut dire qu'il est le garçon le plus adorable au monde. Jamais Candy n'avait rencontré quelqu'un avec une telle bonté naturelle, tout comme jamais elle n'avait connu quelqu'un aussi gentil avec elle. Et, même si au début elle le prenait pour le Prince de la Colline, quand elle a appri à le connaître, son Prince était passé au second plan. Il était simplement le garçon qui lui avait permit de supporter tous les jours Eliza et Daniel et leur plans pour l'éloigner et lui rendre la vie misérable. Celui qui lui avait donné un jour d'anniversaire pour elle, qui avait donné son nom à des roses – les Sweet Candy - , qui la consolait à chaque fois qu'elle ne ses sentait pas bien.

Mais désormais, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il lui manquait tellement.

Tant de chose lui rappelait ce garçon qui avait été un ami, puis plus que ça pour elle. Ce garçon qui avait disparu tellement loin d'elle.

Il lui fallait du temps pour guérir de la perte de cet amour, qui l'avait tant marqué, qui avait été le premier vrai amour de sa vie – car le Prince restait un être chimérique pour elle, malgré sa certitude qu'il existait vraiment. Si elle avait eu plus de temps à ses côtés.

Et elle pensait encore que peut-être si les choses avaient été différentes, alors il ne serait pas parti. Si elle n'avait pas été là, alors il serait encore en vie. Car c'est à cause d'elle que cette chasse avait été ordonnée. Car c'était de sa faute, si ils s'étaient éloignés des adultes et si son cheval s'était prit la jambe dans ce piège.

Le garçon des roses, comme l'appelait ses deux cousins, était mort pour elle, à cause d'elle.

-Oh Anthony. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? C'était trop tôt. Pour moi comme pour ta famille. Que vais-je devenir ? Ne pourrais-je te rejoindre ? Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier, mais je dois quitter Lockwood. Tante Elroy me prend pour responsable de ton accident et je sais que c'est de ma faute, quoi que disent Archi et Stear. Je suis si désolée. Si tu savais à quelle point je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime si fort.

* * *

Verdict ? Vous avez pleuré vous aussi ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	15. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 14

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le 14 jour de ce calendrier de l'Avent. Aujourd'hui, je vais reprendre une chanson que j'ai déjà utilisé : "Qu'avons nous fait de vous" ; mais cette fois, je ne vais pas parler de Candy, mais d'un couple qui me fait mal à mon petit cœur sensible : Patricia "Patty" O'Brien et Allister Cornwell. Je l'adore vraiment comme couple, en plus, c'est encore un couple qui s'est formé grâce à Candy donc ... Enfin voilà quoi ...

Bonne Lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

« Dis moi Patty. Dis moi que tu peux m'entendre ou que tu peux me voir. Je vais rentrer ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mais pourquoi ai-je si froid ?

Que c'est-t-il passé ? Il y a tant de mort autour de moi et tant d'autres qui vous encore tomber.

Candy je sais que tu pleures ma disparition. Toi seule peut comprendre la guerre, même si celle-ci fait peur. Tu es la seule dont j'ai eu le courage de dire au revoir en face, préférant laisser un mot pour mon frère, Annie et Patty … Oh Patty.

Je suis parti pour sauver le pays, pour laisser aux futurs générations une vie sans guerre et plein d'amour. Mais je ne sais que c'est utopique. Que je vais perdre la vie et que ça va faire que recommencer. »

« J'ai mal. Quand Candy s'est assise prêt de moi pour me montrer la boîte à musique que tu lui avais fait, nous avons prié pour ton retour. Mais le mécanisme s'est cassé et mon cœur avec, devinant une tragédie. Et tout d'un coup, j'ai eu froid.

Je refuse d'entendre ce que disent les autres. Tu n'es pas mort, juste un disparu en mer. Tu vas revenir, je le sais. Qu'importe ce qu'ils vont essayer de me faire croire, j'ai confiance en toi. Je t'attendrais jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que je vois ton corps sans vie devant mes yeux. Et là je pourrais croire ce qu'ils me disent.

Ils disent que c'est un devoir d'amour envers ceux qui ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que survivre dans ses pays de l'ancien continent. Mais où est l'amour et le soutient quand on perd nos proches, quand les êtres qui nous sont chers partent à la mort. »

-Patty ? Tu viens ? On rentre.

-Oui Candy j'arrive. Passez devant, je vous rejoins.

-Allister n'aurait pas voulu que tu meurs à cause de lui.

-Je sais, Annie. Je ferais attention à ma santé. Et puis je vais rejoindre Grand-Mère qui arrive d'Angleterre demain. Je prendrais soin d'elle et elle veillera sur moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

-Bien sûr qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu es notre amie.

-Et nous aussi on est triste de perdre Allister. Je veux aussi croire qu'il n'est pas mort. Je le connais depuis tellement longtemps et c'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à supporter Eliza et Neil, que j'ai pu supporter la mort d'Anthony.

-Oh Candy. Je suis désolée. Je ne pense qu'à moi et j'ai totalement oublié que vous aussi vous avez mal. Désolée.

« Mais qu'avons nous fait de nous Stear ? »

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	16. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 15

Bonjour.

Aujourd'hui, on va retourner dans le deuil. Aujourd'hui, je vous présente un Requiem en 220 mots (et perso j'adore chanter des requiems, celui de Mozart, de Saint Saens, de cette comédie Musicale aussi ... ).

J'espère que, malgré tout, ça vous plaira.

Note : Je ne fais pas souvent de note si ? Bon en tout cas, cette note, c'est pour remercier un review que j'ai reçu cette nuit. Alors, c'est en espagnole et même si je ne parle pas espagnole (juste le minimum en fait : Merci Violetta et Soy Luna ... XD) je vais quant même essayer de répondre.

 **Mary silenciosa** :Gracias por tu commentario. Yo comprendrir tu commenterio y yo soy feliz ...

\- con un traductor (porque no puedo decir lo que quiero con mis 3 palabras de español XD) :

Gracias por su comentario, me hizo extremadamente agradable. Entendí su comentario en gran mayoría y estuve especialmente feliz de tener un comentario (porque es realmente una fuente de felicidad para los autores leer un comentario escrito por sus lectores)

Alors vraiment Merci !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Candy s'avança dans cette église. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait venir. Jamais la tante Elroy n'avait voulu la laisser se recueillir et prier pour ses deux amis. Elle avait toujours du rester à l'écart d'eux et se taire. Même si elle avait été adoptée, et surtout parce qu'elle n'était qu'une pièce rapportée, elle n'était aux yeux de la dame qu'une petite intrigante, cause de tous leurs soucis. Et elle même pensait de la même façon.

Après tout, si elle n'avait pas été adopté par la famille André, jamais il n'y aurait eu cette chasse et Anthony serait toujours en vie. Et si elle avait retenu Allister le jour de son départ, alors peut-être aurait-elle pu éviter sa disparition. Si Candy n'était pas partie du Collège Saint Paul, alors peut-être que Albert ne serait pas monté dans ce train passant par l'Italie pour la rejoindre.

Oui tout était de sa faute.

-Candy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, mon amour ?

-Oh Albert je suis tellement désolée. Je … je …

-Ce n'est pas grave Candy, je comprend. C'est la première fois que tu viens prier ici.

-C'est de ma faute si … si …

-Non ma belle. Ne te l'ai pas suffisamment dit : Tu n'es responsable en rien des morts des autres. Rappelle-toi que d'une chose : je t'aime.

* * *

Alors ? Review ? (c'est le salaire d'un auteur les reviews)

Neko kiisss


	17. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 16

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui pour ce seizième jour, finit l'enfance. On passe à l'adolescence de Candy. Aujourd'hui, avec "Un geste de vous" et ses 314 mots, vous allez rencontrer Terence 'Terry' Graham Grandchester, le fameux, admirable et détestable à la fois ... Oui je l'aime pas trop ... Avec Terry, vous allez voir les 2 rivales de Candy, Eliza (qui est plus la pire ennemie de Candy XD) et Suzanna.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

Eliza « Si je semblais aussi mystérieuse que cette souillon, aussi 'inaccessible' qu'elle, est-ce que tu serais attiré par moi et est-ce que tu m'aimerais ne serait-ce qu'un peu. J'ai pas envie d'être une simple personne que tu aurais croiser que quelques fois dans ta vie, une ombre passagère. J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que tu pense de moi et je pourrais faire en sorte d'être le contraire de cette image que je reflète. Fais moi juste un geste pour connaître tes sentiments à mon égard et je comprendrai le message. »

Susanna « Serais-je intéressante à connaître si j'étais un peu plus mystérieuse. Devrais-je montrer mon visage ou faire l'étrangère ? Voudrais-tu que je sois distante et revêche comme la fille dont tu me parle ? Voudrais-tu découvrir qui je suis, sans que j'ai à trop me dévoiler ? J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que tu pense de moi, je refléterai ce que tu veux voir. Me feras-tu un signe pour que je sache tes sentiments à mon égard ? »

Loin des pensées et des sentiments qu'il suscitait dans le cœur des jeunes filles, Terry était couché sur le toit de son appartement de New York, jouant de l'harmonica. Il regardait le ciel étoilé, qui lui faisait penser à celle qui portait de mignonne tâche de son son sur ses magnifiques joues roses et qui lui avait offert son instrument.

L'image du garçon sûr de lui et arrogant qu'il renvoyait, Candy connaissait la vérité. Mais ce personnage qu'il jouait n'était pas lui et il avait peur qu'il prenne le pas sur sa véritable personnalité.

Il avait besoin de revoir sa douce Tarzan Tâche de son. Il avait besoin de redevenir ce garçon amoureux de la belle orpheline. Il avait hâte d'être au jour de la représentation pour revoir la fille qu'il aime.

Le lendemain eut lieu l'accident qui le condamna.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire, l'accident s'est en fait un projeteur qui est tombé sur Terry, mais Suzanna l'a poussé et a pris le projecteur à sa place. Donc Terry doit la vie à Suzanna qui a perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Monde cruel XD

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	18. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 17

Bonjour

Hier nous avons parlé de Terry ... et bien aujourd'hui on conclut avec lui (bon ok, il est pas mal, mais je sais pas pourquoi il m'insupporte ... pourtant il ressemble un peu à mon Junji que j'aime autant physiquement que au niveau du comportement ... je sais pas je ne me comprends pas moi même)

Aujourd'hui, la chanson est ... Repartir (et mon drabble fait 338 mots normalement ... je respecte toujours mon défi XD ... normalement)

J'espère que ça va vous plaire

* * *

Candy vit Terry prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et passer devant elle sans la regarder. Inconsciemment, il venait de faire son choix.

« Terry, cette vie que tu as sauvé est désormais ton défi. Tu dois la faire redevenir vivante. Et c'est avec toi qu'elle retrouvera le goût de vivre. Je le sais car tu as fais pareil avec moi.

Ne laisse pas mourir l'amour qu'elle ressent pour toi. Car elle est désormais celle qui va partager ta vie. Je te rend le cœur que tu m'avais donné et tu devra lui remettre quand tu seras prêt.

J'ignore ce que sera ton parcours jusqu'à ce futur entre vous que j'entrevois. Il y aura des jours où tu seras perdu, mais malgré tes absences et ses blessures vous construirez votre route ensemble.

Je vais repartir à Chicago, je vais repartir à zéro. Je ne faillirai pas, je ne faiblirais pas. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Je laisse cette histoire entre nous, derrière moi. J'ai l'espoir qu'un jour nous serons heureux, mais je sais que notre destin n'est pas d'être ensemble. Il n'y a qu'à voir lors de notre retour en Amérique après notre départ du Collège. Ou lorsque tu es venu en représentation à Chicago. Je te croisais sans jamais te voir vraiment.

Maintenant, il faut me lâcher et me laisser arrêter cette romance passagère. »

Candy prit le train en direction de Chicago, regardant les lumières de New York disparaître au loin.

Elle avait beau avoir prit cette décision en commun accord entre sa raison et son cœur, qui ne voulaient que le bonheur des autres, une autre partie d'elle, une partie égoïste qu'elle n'écoutait que rarement, lui disait de retourner voir Terry. Et cette déchirure entre ses deux parties lui faisait tellement mal. Elle se leva de sa place dans le wagon, suffoquant à une grande chaleur inexplicable, et sortit prendre l'air. Elle respirait mieux, mais la chaleur dans tout son corps ne s'en alla pas. Elle ferma les yeux … et tomba dans l'inconscient.

* * *

Alors ? Une petite review ? *chibi kitty eyes*

Neko kiisss


	19. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 18

Bonjour à tous

Aujourd'hui, c'est un double drabble que je vous présente, mais vous n'allez pas forcément vous en rendre compte. En faite, ce chapitre contient 2 'chansons' au lieu d'une : "J'en appelle" et "L'arrestation" ; parce que la première fait 301 mots et la deuxième 42 ... donc j'ai rassemblé les deux pour faire 343 mots ... c'est plus simple pour raconter plus de choses ...

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

Deux ombres s'avancèrent, à cette heure avancée de la soirée, dans une ruelle sombre de Chicago. La première, un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année, était en retrait de la seconde. Celle-ci, une jeune femme du même âge, marchait d'un pas sûr et plein d'entrain.

-Tu es sûr Eliza que tu veux faire ça ? Demanda le garçon.

-Oui Niel. Je n'en peux plus de cette pauvresse. Alors j'ai besoin d'eux.

-Mais tu ne vas pas la tuer n'est-ce pas ?

-Voyons petit frère, je suis une salope mais pas une meurtrière. Maintenant tais toi j'ai pas envie que l'on voit à quel point tu peux être pathétique.

Deux autres ombres s'approchèrent d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous au milieu de la rue puis parlèrent.

-Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici ?

-J'ai besoin de vos services. Vous devez me débarrasser de quelqu'un.

-Nom, Prénom et toutes informations pouvant nous être utile.

-Candice Neige, orpheline adoptée par les André. Elle vit dans une petite maison à Chicago avec un clochard. Blonde, les yeux vert et des tâche de rousseur

-Quelles sont les limites ?

-Vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez.

-Quoi ? Non Eliza, tu avais dit que tu ne la tuerais pas, dit son frère effrayé.

-Tais toi crétin. Je ne la tuerais pas moi même je vais laisser ces hommes le faire pour moi.

-Je te laisserais pas faire.

Et il s'en fuit dans la nuit qui tombait.

-Il ne va rien dire, il a trop peur de moi, dit la rousse. Pour Candy, tuez la lentement.

-Torture, viol ?

-Oui tout ce que vous voulez.

-D'accord.

Et ils continuèrent d'échanger des informations sur Candy

Mais Eliza ignorait que son frère avait plus de courage qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Il avait été voir la police pour les prévenir de ce qu'elle préparait. Si ils ne le crurent pas d'abord, il suffit de dire qu'elle voulait s'en prendre à une fille de la famille André pour qu'ils réagissent.

Ils réussirent à arrêter la transaction et tuèrent par la même occasion les mercenaires et Eliza.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	20. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 19

Bonjour à tous !

Aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le 19e jour de mon calendrier de l'Avent spécial Candy. Aujourd'hui, la chanson du jour est "Vice Versaille" (cette fois, j'ai juste eu à lire le début du drabble pour avoir la chanson dans la tête XD) et il y a 310 mots. Cette fois, on parle de Eliza principalement.

Avant de vous faire lire je voudrais dire un **ENORME MERCI** pour les reviews que j'ai reçu ce matin de la part du Guest du Mexique : ça m'a fait vraiment vraiment plaisir, ça a illuminé ma matiné ... Je suis trop contente (et j'espère que tu vas lire ma réponse). Bon bien sûr comme la dernière fois, j'ai pas extrêmement tout compris parce que je ne parle pas espagnol (je chante espagnole à la rigueur, mais sinon ... XD). Mais sincèrement merci.

Allez je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ça va vous plaire

* * *

Dans le monde des puissants, le vice est semblable à la vertu, même si on ne dit rien. On montre toujours que tout est beau chez nous, on expose nos richesses et on en est fier. Cela montre qu'on a de l'importance. Pour nous, ce n'est pas de l'excès, ni du superflus, juste un apparat dont on pare notre environnement. On aime ce qui scintille, ce qui se voit, ce qui a du chic et de l'éclat. Et on ne veut que plaire et se complaire dans tout le luxe qu'on montre. L'image qu'on renvoie est juste capitale et on fait tout pour la galerie.

Oui. Moi, Eliza Lemaître avoue que je ne vit que pour la galerie et que pour les apparences.

Peut-être parce que je n'ai que ça. C'est peut-être qu'un masque au final. Parce que en dessous, je ne suis qu'une petite fille sans importance dans le monde. Je dépend de mes parents et même de la famille à laquelle nous sommes reliés. Parce que sans l'influence des autres nous ne somme rien.

Eliza, n'est pas une vrai méchante, elle est juste née dans une famille qui ne voit pas l'importance de la vie. Candy ne lui en avait jamais vraiment voulu de lui avoir fait la vie dure, car au final, c'est grâce à toutes ses épreuves qu'elle est devenu ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Si les Lemaître ne l'avait 'adoptée' alors jamais elle n'aurait rencontré Anthony, Allister et Archibald, jamais elle n'aurait été vraiment adoptée par les André. Jamais elle n'aurait été au Collège Saint Paul et n'aurait rencontré Terry, Patty, ni revue Annie. Et sans doute que jamais elle ne serait devenue infirmière, n'aurait aidé Monsieur MacGrégor, sauvé Albert, …

Oui aujourd'hui, Candy sait que grâce à Eliza, et même Daniel, elle est devenue quelqu'un de bien. Et elle est bien entourée de sa famille.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	21. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 20

Bonjour à tous !

Noël arrive à grand pas, mais ce que vous allez lire va vous remplir d'effrois ... enfin j'espère.

La 'chanson' du jour est "Le bal des monstres" (et il y a le bon nombre de mots encore une fois, 225).

J'espère que vous allez apprécié ce petit texte, même si il peut être un peu plus étrange que les autres.

Mais avant tout, je voudrais faire un petit point. Je viens de passer les 1000 vues et j'ai actuellement 20 reviews, de 3 personnes différentes : CacheCoeur, Mary silenciosa (en guest) et une Guest (enfin je crois que c'est UNE lectrice XD). Alors, 4-5 jours avant Noël, je voudrais les remercier tous les trois, pour leurs reviews, qui me font plaisir à lire et qui m'encourage à écrire chaque jour un peu plus ... bien sûr je remercie ceux qui lisent, mais je ne sais pas qui remercier et j'aime pas ... alors je remercie uniquement ces 3 personnes pour m'écrire un petit quelque chose qui fait plaisir.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Qui de mieux pour organiser un bal d'Halloween qu'Eliza Lemaître, pensèrent Allister et Archibald d'un commun accord. Et toutes celles qui avaient été invité – des amies de leur cousine – n'avaient sans doute pas compris la raison de la célébration.

Mais la Grand Tante Elroy voulait profiter de la soirée pour trouvé des mariages pour tout le monde. Allister et Archibald Cornwell ainsi que Daniel Lemaître étaient les derniers célibataires de la famille. Anthony Brown sortaient avec Eliza, sa cousine, depuis quelques années déjà. Et William Albert André avait disparu des années auparavant.

Oh bien sûr il y avait eu des tentatives pour marier les 3 garçons : on avait fiancé Niel avec Annie Brighton, mais celle-ci était morte dans un accident de cheval quand elle avait 11-12 ans, on avait également essayer de les fiancer avec des filles du coins, mais jamais aucune d'elles ne restèrent bien longtemps. Eliza et Daniel Lemaître faisaient fuir toutes prétendantes pour qu'ils puissent avoir tout l'argent de la famille André.

Lorsque la soirée fut fini, Les deux Cornwell furent marié à des filles aigres et méchantes comme celle qui les avaient invité. Daniel quant à lui alla traîner avec des filles de petite vertu et des gangster de la rue, se droguant et buvant.

La famille André disparut sans que quiconque puisse la sauver.

Candy se réveilla

* * *

J'ai lu une fanfiction sur Candy Candy (pas sur Ffnet mais sur un forum) récemment et ça m'a inspiré pour écrire ce drabble. Que se serait-il passé si Candy n'avait pas existé …. Affreux n'est-ce pas?

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	22. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 21

Bonjour à tous !

On se rapproche de Noël et de la fin de ce calendrier. Aujourd'hui, on arrive aux chansons romantiques et pour la première c'est "Je fais de toi mon essentielle" qui ouvre le bal avec ses 318 mots. Et désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas le romantisme, mais là vous en aurez ... et surtout entre mes deux personnages préférés XD

Allez j'espère que ça va vous plaire

Bonne Lecture

* * *

« Je pensais que tu aimais Terry. Mais te voir pleurer tout contre moi, me fais me rendre compte que peut-être j'avais tort.

Tes larmes coulant sur tes joues. Ton regard rempli d'amour quand tu poses tes yeux sur moi.

Je me rends bien compte que tu es essentielle à ma vie. Tu m'a permis de vivre. Tu m'a permis de savoir que ma vie n'est pas ce qu'on dit, que je ne suis sans doute pas un espion retrouvé en Italie, mais peut-être juste un simple homme qui fuyait ce pays.

Je me suis aperçu, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi que tu es celle que j'aimerais plus que personne. Et si jamais un jour je recouvrais la mémoire alors je suis sûr que ça ne ferait que confirmer que tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie.

Je sais que tu devines mes phrases sans que j'ai besoin de te les dire, comme si nos esprits étaient connectés, comme si nous pensions exactement la même chose.

Mon avenir est incertain si tu n'ai pas là. Tu es déjà mon passé, mais mon futur, c'est grâce à toi que je vais le vivre. Tes gestes, tes mots, sont ce qui le construit.

Si je ne peux vivre sans toi, j'espère égoïstement que c'est également vrai pou toi. Car moi, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais devenir sans toi. J'ai envie qu'on apprenne tout l'un de l'autre, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'appartienne jusqu'à la fin des temps, sans que personne n'y puisse quoique ce soit. »

-Oh Albert tu es réveillé ! J'ai eu si peur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Candy. Je vais très bien. Même si avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé ...

-Albert ! Je t'interdis de te rabaisser. Ta santé est plus important que mes sentiments inutiles. L'essentielle est que tu ailles mieux.

« L'essentielle c'est toi Candy »

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	23. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 22

Bonjour tout le monde

Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Etes-vous excité comme moi de Noël qui approche dangereusement ? J'ai tellement hâte ...

Aujourd'hui, on reste dans le romantisme et avec mon petit couple préféré. La chanson est "Où ça mène quand on s'aime" (et il y a 406 mots)

J'espère que ça va vous plaire ... Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 _« Je suis venue au monde, croyant qu'il n'avait que la Maison de Pony, que je devais vivre que pour moi. Mais quand j'ai compris que mes actions portaient préjudices aux autres orphelins alors j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. J'ai ouvert la porte sur un autre monde. Un monde où la vie est tellement difficile. Un monde que j'ai appris à aimer grâce à mon Prince, Anthony, Terry, puis toi. »_

 **« J'ai tellement envie d'apprendre ce que ça peut être de vivre dans tes bras. Ces quelques mois dans la chaumière aux Magnolia, nous ont tellement rapproché et je me suis senti tellement bien quand je passait du temps avec toi. Même si je ne sais plus qui je suis, près de toi j'ai l'impression d'être un homme »**

 _« Je n'ai cure de ce que peuvent penser les voisins, je casserais les murs de la convenance et je crierai mon amour pour toi. Je nous protégerais des 'dit-on' et tu pourras rester pour toujours avec moi »_

 **« Si un jour je devais recouvrer la mémoire, je t'aimerais quand même. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier que c'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie. Et même si tu crois régler une dette, alors laisse moi te dire que tu n'en a aucune et mon ancien moi ne peut être que d'accord. »**

-Albert, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Toujours aucun souvenir ?

-Non Candy. Mais tu es tellement bonne avec moi que je guérirais vite avec toi. J'en suis sûr.

-Oh Albert. Je suis inquiète tu sais depuis ton accident. Le Docteur Martin a dit que d'un moment à l'autre tu pourrais te souvenir de n'importe quoi. Mais si c'est un souvenir douloureux je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait ce passer. Et je veux vraiment être prêt de toi.

-Je te promets que si je me souviens de quoi que ce soit ou que je ressens la moindre douleur alors je viendrais tout de suite te voir Candy, la meilleure infirmière au monde.

-Oh Albert.

Albert ria de bon cœur.

 **« Candy même si j'espère retrouver ma mémoire, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre et que ça nous éloigne. Si nos différences doivent nous séparer je préfère mourir. »**

 _« Albert. J'ai peur des souvenirs que tu pourrais recouvrer. Mais j'ai confiance en nos destins. Nos errances se sont toujours rejoint et nous ont tellement appris sur nos ressemblances. »_

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	24. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 23

Bonjour à tous !

Demain, demain, demain ce sera Noël (dans ma tête j'ai l'air de "Demain" dans la comédie musicale Roméo et Juliette) ... Bon je sais demain c'est juste la veille de Noël, mais il n'empêche que moi j'ouvrirais mes premiers cadeaux avant minuit (repas de famille et l'un d'eux doit être chez lui avant minuit) .. je sais c'est pas très réglo, mais on est obligé ... Mais passons ...

Je voudrais remercier les 43 reviews ... euh ... les 5 reviewers ... et les 1176 vueurs (ça se dit pas ? et alors ? j'invente mes mots bizarres si je veux) Même si vous ne laissez pas tous des commentaires (qui illumine quant même ma journée), ça fait plaisir de voir que le nombre de personne qui me lit augmente ... Mais niveau review, je remercie le nouveau reviewer : Mael-kun. Et d'ailleurs, je vous encourage à écouter les musiques qui ont inspiré les drabbles (et je ne suis pas responsable si vous vous mettez à écouter du Barbie, du Roméo et Juliette ou que vous fautes des insomnies en regardant Candy Candy - je parle en connaissance de cause, j'ai moi même vu les 115 épisodes quasi non-stop -)

Bon, aujourd'hui, on reste encore dans le romantisme, mais un peu plus triste quant même, avec la chanson "S'aimer est interdit" et ses 416 mots (vous imaginez 4min16 de paroles qui parlent de rupture, mais d'amour, à faire chialer).

J'espère que ça va vous plaire et Bonne Lecture

* * *

Je croyais que notre amour était plus fort que tout. Que le lien qui nous unissait, malgré ma perte de mémoire, était béni par le ciel. Qui aurait pu croire que nous avions déjà un lien qui nous reliait, mais pas celui que j'espérais.

La découvert de mes sentiments pour toi m'avait ouvert des portes sur une partie de moi que je croyais ne pas connaître. Mais mes souvenirs les ont fermés à jamais.

La convenance nous interdit de nous aimer. Ma tante ne nous l'aurait pas permis. Si cet amour est impossible, il n'en est pas moins que je t'aimais à l'infini. Si je veux rester avec toi, je ne pourrais taire ce que je ressens pour toi. Et si je t'avoue mon amour, alors je ne pourrais te cacher qui je suis réellement.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à continuer de t'aimer sans rien dire et partir loin pour t'éviter de souffrir. Et j'emporte avec moi l'anneau que je souhaitais t'offrir, une alliance simple mais payé avec la sueur de mon front. Je vais pleurer en silence l'amour qu'il n'y aura jamais plus entre nous.

.oOo.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes à ce moment où j'avais besoin de toi plus que tout. Les sentiments que je ressentais pour toi étaient mon trésor, un secret que je devais taire. Tu avais réussi à guérir mon cœur meurtri par Terry et Suzanna. Mais ta perte m'a fait encore plus mal encore.

Te revoir dans ce bureau m'a surprit, mais en même temps la découverte de ton identité m'a horrifiée. Toi, l'homme que j'ai appris à aimer et avec qui j'envisageais déjà de finir ma vie, tu es le Grand Oncle William. Tu es celui qui m'a adopté. Je suis ta fille légalement.

Désormais je dois taire mes sentiments et tout l'amour que je ressens pour toi, bien qu'il soit infini, est impossible. La Grand Tante Elroy ne le permettra jamais, elle me déteste déjà. Mais cet amour, interdit par la convenance, doit être tu, c'est ce qu'on aura appris d'avoir vécu dans la maison aux Magnolia.

Je t'aimerais toujours et j'essaierais de garder pour moi ces sentiments interdits.

Est-ce pas la même erreur que j'avais fait avec Anthony : ne rien dire sur mes sentiments et regretter quand il est parti ?

J'ai si mal, je souffre de cette situation.

Je pourrais partir pour t'oublier. Mais l'éloignement ne me rendra que plus triste.

Je pourrais rester et souffrir en silence.

Mais j'aimerais quand même t'aimer.

* * *

Je sais pas si ça s'est vu mais d'abord Albert parle/pense, puis c'est Candy ...

Alors ? Review ?

Neko kiisss


	25. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 24

Bonjour !

J'ai 2 bonnes nouvelles pour vous :

1 . NOUS SOMMES LA VEILLE DE NOËL CE SOIR C'EST L'OUVERTURE DES CADEAUX !

2\. C'est pas le dernier chapitre

QUOI ? c'est déjà Noël ? ... euh non l'information importante c'est la deuxième XD : oui ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, même si on est le 24 décembre ... Parce que j'avais 25 drabbles ... En fait j'en avais 24 (j'avais 25 chansons mais j'ai rassembler "J'en appelle" et "L'arrestation" ... donc 24) mais comme j'ai fait deux fois "Qu'avons-nous fait de vous" (vous savez, une fois avec Candy et l'autre avec Patty et Stear) ... Alors il nous reste 2 chansons ... 1 aujourd'hui et 1 demain ... Content ?

Bon aujourd'hui, pour la conclusion (oui je considère que aujourd'hui c'est une conclusion, mais demain ce sera l'épilogue XD), nous avons une chanson magnifique qui s'appelle "La vie passe", avec 402 mots (encore pile poil le bon nombre de mots) ... Mais le personnage qui va parler vous en avez qu'entendu parler pendant tout mon recueil ... et aussi pendant tout l'anime ou le manga il n'est pas un perso principal, mais juste un perso de passage ... mais je trouvais personnellement que c'est un personnage qui a tellement à dire ... ici il va parler et nous livrer tous ses secrets ... Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas reconnu, c'est George (un instant j'ai oublié son nom XD)

J'espère que ça va vous plaire et Bonne Lecture

* * *

Je suis majordome pour la famille André depuis mes jeunes années. J'ai été recueilli par Monsieur William Robert, feu le grand père de Monsieur William Albert, alors que je lui faisais les poches pour lui voler de l'argent pour manger. Mais, au lieu de me livrer aux autorités, il me prit sous son aile, m'offrant une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles perspectives de vie. Mais ma dévotion était tel que j'ai décidé servir sa famille. J'ai protégé du mieux que j'ai pu feu le fils de William Robert et désormais je fais de mon mieux pour aider Monsieur William Albert.

J'ai vu 'Albert' – comme il aime à se faire appeler pour pouvoir s'enfuir un peu de ses responsabilités – grandir, même quand il partait loin, je gardais toujours un contact avec lui. Je l'ai vu également tombé amoureux du haut de ses 15 ans d'une mignonne petite orpheline 8 ans plus jeune. Mais j'ai fait une grosse erreur lorsque quelques années après je l'ai fait adoptée par la famille André, croyant la protéger à mon tour. A la place de cela, j'ai fait que causer plus de peine à mon Maître et ami.

Lorsqu'il est revenu à Lakewood, après avoir retrouver la mémoire, j'ai bien vu les regrets dans son regard. Et même si il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien dire, je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir. Alors, sans demander l'avis d'Albert, et alors que Candy m'annonçait qu'elle avait été fiancé à Niel par le Grand Oncle William, j'ai décidé de l'emmené voir son ''père''. J'ai bien vu que elle aussi était triste de savoir que cet homme qu'elle avait sauvé de la mort - car c'est sans doute ce qui attendait l'espion qu'on croyait qu'il était - et qu'elle avait appris à aimer plus qu'un ami était en réalité son père adoptif.

Un jour, je vins alors voir Albert dans son bureau avec les papiers d'adoption de Candy.

-Monsieur. J'ai regardé quelque chose et j'aimerais vous en parler. Selon les termes employés sur les papiers d'adoption de Mademoiselle Candy, vous êtes son tuteur légal, pas son père. Et j'ai également pu voir qu'il était possible que votre pupille soit considérée comme ''futur épouse André'' et non comme ''fille André''. Cela veut signifie que vous devez pendant plusieurs années élever Mademoiselle Candy pour en faire une Lady, et que à ça majorité vous pourrez l'épouser.

Et je les avais rendu heureux.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Neko vous souhaite un joyeux noël

Neko kiisss


	26. Calendrier de l'Avent : Jour 25

Bonjour à tous et joyeux Noël !

Vous avez reçu pleins de cadeaux j'espère ...

Voilà je termine aujourd'hui (ce soir) le recueil de drabble sur Candy Candy avec l'album de la comédie musicale Le Roi Soleil. Et pour finir tout ça on va avoir un beau prologue (de mon avis pas très objectif ... XD) avec la magnifique chanson "Tant qu'on rêve encore" et ses 441 mots ...

En espérant que tout vous a plu ... Et bonne Lecture

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un merveilleux pays, une orpheline ayant été recueilli un soir de décembre à la maison de Pony. Elle était blonde avec de magnifique yeux verts. En grandissant, elle se relevait être pleine de vie, joyeuse, maladroite mais agile, assez féminine mais totalement garçon manqué.

6 ans après son arrivée à la maison de Pony, elle vit pour la première fois, son ami, mais roval, Tom se faire adopter. Et 4 ans plus tard, ce fut au tour de sa meilleure amie et sœur jumelle Annie de se faire adopter à son tour. Bien sûr elle ne voulait que leur bonheur, mais elle ne pouvait nier sa tristesse. De plus, Annie partant dans une famille noble, elles ne pouvaient gardé contact et ainsi leur correspondance s'arrêta.

Néanmoins, c'est grâce à la tristesse qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là, qu'elle rencontra son Prince de la Colline. Et grâce aussi à ça qu'elle se fit engager comme dame de compagnie dans une importante famille riche.

Dans cette famille, elle connut ses premiers 'ennemis', Eliza et Daniel, les enfants de la maison, qui la détestaient. Mais aussi ses premiers amis hors de la maison de Pony, Archibald et Allister Cornwell et Anthony Brown. C'est grâce à eux qu'elle avait évité d'être envoyé au Mexique et qu'elle avait été adopté par la famille André. Et grâce à cette vraie adoption, elle rencontra même son protecteur, Albert. Mais malheureusement, Anthony mourut.

Puis Candy, Allister et Archibald allèrent au Collège Saint Paul en Angleterre et ils firent la connaisance de Patty et Terry. Mais quand le Collège se retourna contre elle, elle partit pour retourner chez elle à la maison de Pony. Elle y arriva, malgré les épreuves qui se dressait devant elle.

Mais, encore une fois, grâce à ces épreuves, elle se découvrit un vocation et elle devint infirmière. D'abord dans un hôpital près de la maison de Pony, puis à Chicago.

Là bas, elle revit Terry, devenu acteur, qu'elle quitta à New York. Elle revit Albert, amnésique, mais sauf. Elle revit aussi Allister et Archibald ainsi qu'Annie, qu'elle ne quitta plus.

Allister partit à la guerre et disparut dans un accident d'avion. Albert recouvrit la mémoire et disparut de la vie de Candy. La tante Elroy tenta de la marier à Daniel.

Mais malgré les malheurs qui entouraient la jeune femme, la fin était rempli d'espoir. Aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé pour Allister. Archibald et Annie se fiancèrent. Grâce à la ruse de Daniel de l'épouser, Candy découvrit l'identité du Grand Oncle William et retrouva Albert: c'était la même personne. Et mieux encore: c'était également son Prince.

La vie de Candy.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?

Joyeux Noël et de bonnes fêtes (Felis Navidad pour mes lecteurs Mexicains XD)

Neko kiisss


	27. Drabbles Poétiques : Souvenirs d'enfance

Bonjour à tous !

Je poste tous ces textes ensembles parce qu'ils sont vraiment très très court.

Tous ont été fait dans le cadre d'un Atelier sur Discord (atelier poésie sur le discord Yaoifr)

Le Grand Thème de ce soir était "souvenirs d'enfance"

J'espère que ça va vous plaire ...

Bonne lecture ...

Défi 1 : Plat (tout type de plat ... moi j'ai choisi un dessert ... imaginer par moi ...)

Ce dessert si subtil est-ce simplement un souvenir ?

Le goût goûteux et gourmand

L'odeur tel des fleurs, qui touche au cœur

L'aspect pur des petits pois pourpres

La volupté des vaguelettes vertes

Le pétillement tintinnabulant du sucre

Mais jamais de magnifique mets à manger ... Jamais de maman à m'aimer.

Défi 2 : Jeux et Loisir

 _Courir dans l'herbe fraîche_

 _Quel plaisir pour Candy_

 _"Viens Annie, il faut que tu te dépêches._

 _Vite, avant de retourner au lit."_

 _Monter de branche en branche_

 _Le bonheur de Candy_

 _"Attention Annie, là tu te penches_

 _Ne vas pas tomber, où ce sera l'infirmerie"_

 _Sauter, danser, avec son air revêche_

 _Une habitude de Candy_

 _"Aller Annie, montre que tu as la pêche_

 _Promis, tu ne seras pas punis."_

Poster devant la fenêtre du Manoir, Candy regarde le jardin.

Elle est malade, elle ne peut pas bouger

Des souvenirs de son enfance reviennent la hanter

Mais, malgré ses regrets, elle est est heureuse, c'est certain.

Défi 3 : Promenade en famille : **Visite à la maison de Pony avec Albert**

Elle aurait souhaité faire des choses comme ça

Elle aurait souhaité avoir une famille

Elle aurait voulu partager de choses avec eux

Elle aurait voulu être aimé par eux

Elle avait la maison de Pony

Elle avait Mademoiselle Pony et Sœur Maria

Elle avait Annie, Tom et les autres enfants

Elle a une famille

Elle a l'amour

Elle se rend compte qu'elle avait une famille

Elle se rend compte qu'elle avait l'amour

Elle était heureuse

Elle est heureuse

Défi 4 : École

Devant elle, comme une vision venu d'un autre temps, se dressait le parc de Saint Louis.

Cette école d'Angleterre qui la déracinait venait de la ramener chez elle.

Premier jour de classe

Pour la petit Candy, quel changement

Elle est à la ramasse

Mais c'est tellement différent

Dans sa première école

Elle était elle

Dans cette nouvelle école

C'est si superficiel

Chez Mademoiselle Pony

Elle riait et jouait

A Saint Louis

Toute seule, elle restait

En Amérique

Elle était heureuse

En Angleterre

Elle est anxieuse

"Candy !"

"Allistear ! Archibald ! Vous, ici ?"

Enfin ... elle essayera d'aller mieux

Oui ... tout ça sera joyeux.

Défi 5 : Croyance (Père Noël, Petite Souris, Lapin de Pâques, ...)

Au début, comme tous les enfants, elle y croyait

Elle croyait être née dans une rose au pied de cet arbre ou apportée par une cigogne devant chez Mademoiselle Pony.

Elle croyait que les peluches sous leur oreiller étaient déposées une petite créature en échange de leurs dents.

Elle croyait qu'un vieil homme barbu venait leur offrir des cadeaux lorsque la neige tombait et que la grosse cloche de la chapelle sonnait.

Elle croyait qu'un petit animal venait déposer des petits cadeaux et des gourmandises sur la colline et autour de l'arbre.

Oui elle croyait tout ça. Mais quand elle fut assez grande, elle comprit.

Elle comprit qu'elle avait été abandonné par ses parents dans le froid de la neige.

Elle comprit que les peluches étaient de Soeur Maria et Mademoiselle Pony.

Elle comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de vieil homme barbu, mais juste les deux femmes.

Elle comprit que ce n'était pas un animal, mais les deux mamans des orphelins

Elle fut triste, elle fut en colère. Mais elle se leva malgré tout.

Malgré tout, elle ne put être qu'heureuse.

Malgré tout, elle aimait encore plus celles qui l'avaient élevée.

Aujourd'hui, il est temps pour elle de continuer la tradition de faire croire aux enfants à la magie et aux contes de fées, au surnaturel et à l'extraordinaire.

Aujourd'hui, ce sera encore un merveilleux Noël avec son mari et ses enfants, entourée de toute sa famille : Stear et Patty, Archi et Annie, Terry et Susannah, leurs enfants à tous et les enfants de la Maison de Pony.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde aura des étoiles dans les yeux, grands et petits ... parce que la Magie n'a pas d'âge, parce que l'extraordinaire est merveilleux.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde sera heureux.

Voilà ... J'espère que ça vous a plu ...

Donnez moi votre avis ... REVIEW ! XD

Neko kiisss


End file.
